


I Can See Your Soul Grow, In your Tears as The Sun Comes Out

by Duckie_Dono



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Instincts, Because of Reasons, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Happy Ending, Knotting, Light Angst, Mates, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Protectiveness, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckie_Dono/pseuds/Duckie_Dono
Summary: Kagome has and Older Half Sister that falls down the we to the Feudal Era with her and helps her in her Quest to Complete the Broken Jewel of Four Souls and Defeat Naraku. Slight Alternate Universe but still Canon Compliant.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & Shippou, Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

My mom didn't Tell me who my father was until just before she died when I as 14. He was a boy she dated in school that's family ran the Higurashi shrine. He went off to school and my mom never told anyone about him. So after the funeral the lawyer contacted the man's family, he had apparently died as well. he was survived buy his father a wife and two children, a girl four years younger and a boy maybe three. They where shocked to say the least but agreed to take me in. They picked me up, everything I owned and moved me into the house on the grounds of the shrine. It took a few months to settle in and they treated me like I had always been there. Both Kagome and I shared our blue eyes but my hair was a light brown and my face more closely resembled my mother.

Over the next five years I come to see my fathers wife as a second mother. I was in my last year of high school and after I planed to learn to take over the shrine when gramps was ready to retire, or more likely when he died. It was Kagome's 15th birthday and we where getting ready to leave for school both in our uniform, hers in green and white and mine a red plaid skirt and white button up shirt. Souta was looking for Buyo our fat cat. We go to the well house, both Kagome and I go down the steps and after Buyo scares her I laugh and lean on the well before Souta yells. Suddenly both of us where falling and I can see A monster going after her. I move forward and hold my hand out, just as she does and both out hands shine in a pink light. Then we land at the bottom of the well.

“Kagome? Are you okay?” I as her, standing brushing off my skirt, my back pack surprisingly still in my hand.

“Momoko, I'm fine. Jeez what was that?” she asks still standing up.

“no clue, lets just climb out.”

nearly twenty minutes later we are captured by men in really old fashioned clothes before a women comes and treats us like demons but I narrow my eyes at them as a bright pink light burst out of me. The Miko brings us to her home and feeds and and talks about whats been going on and we tell her everything.

It wasn't much later that the monster from the well appears and Kagome runs off getting it to Chase after her. I leave my bag and rush after her. By the time I get to her the beautiful Dog eared boy we saw before, the monster was defeated and once more Kagome takes off running, the side of her uniform bloody. I was off again before I catch up and Kagome says sit and the boy slams down. I step over.

“wow Kagome. That's pretty cool.”

“thanks Momo.”

as we sit in the hut Kaede explains in more detail them gramps about the jewel and how she believes Kagome is her sisters reincarnation.

“Both of ye have scared powers. I believe you could both become formidable once fully trained.” she says.

“well I'm in, since I've agreed to take over the family shrine after gramps. I would love to learn how it was done before out shrine was built.” I say.

“ we should try to go home and at least let mom know we are alive.” she says.

“well lets go in the morning. I could really use a bath and a change of clothes.” I say with a smile.

“then please, let be take you to a pool you may bathe in and I will have clothes for you both in the morning before you return.”

that night we share a futon in the hut, I wake early in the morning and help the old Miko prepare breakfast. I could feel the boy, Inuyasha's eyes on me.

“you don't look much like her.” he says.

“well we have different moms, I look more like she did.” I tell him.

“did?” he asks softly.

“she died about five years ago. So they tried to contacts my dad, turns out he died few years before. But her mom took me in like I was her own flesh and blood and I've never felt unwanted. We have a little brother too.”

An hour later we eat but before we leave, Kagome decides its time to check if the well would work.  
She heads out on her own and I ask one of the villagers to point me to the pool I could wash in. I strip down and dive in ,swimming down to the bottom before I swim back up. As my head breaks the surface I see a giant crow in the sky then it explodes. A bright pink light appeared and many shoot off in every direction. I decide to stay In the water, if it was important they would let me know. After a few minutes Kagome appears covered in blood. As she strips down I wade forward standing and making my way to the soap one of the village ladies gave me, not bothering to cover even as Inuyasha sits in the tree. I lather it at the ends before I hand it to her as I work it though the rest of my hair.

“I take it something bad happened.” I say as I kneel In the water, the flower smell pleasant.

“yeah. I sorta broke the jewel.” she says.

I dunk and rinse my hair before I stand and walk out wringing my hair. “ well guess you will just have to go and collect them. The jewel whole is dangers I'd hate to think what sort of shit will happen with just parts.”

“you are not a shy one.” Kaede says holding out Miko outfit.

I smile as I pull it on. “ I do not see why I should be. I will return to the hut and pack my things.”

* * *

a little while later we made it to the the well and I jump down first but I hear her gasp but soon she was there too. We climb out, head inside and tell them the story of what had happened. We take turns In the shower and I pull out my old backpack and pack few changes of clothes and head out before dinner to pick up as much first aide and medicine as I can. I had already decide I would return to the past and figure it would be best to have a stalk of modern medicine for emergency. As well as a fire starter a several camping supplies, including fluffy sleeping bag and futon mattress, even if Kagome was not going back. I make it back just before dinner and as we eat Inuyasha appears. I laugh as the first thing mom does is feel his ears. Then they head to the well house. I rush up and grab my pack slipping it on I smile at gramps and mom.

“I'll be back in a few days mom, don't worry I'll try and keep her out of trouble. The Miko in the village has agreed to teach me so when I come back here I can better help you gramps.”

“be careful my dear!”

I run forward and I jump down. In moments I land and climb out, but the two where no where to be seen. So I head to the village. when I get there I see Kaede and some men taking women in to homes. I drop my bag and run over to offer to help. By dawn Kagome is back with Inuyasha and it seemed like they are getting along a little better. I grin as I take out my supplies.

“strip. I will apply medicine.” I tell him. He flushes red but does as I say. I dab the disinfectant. “ its not too bad guess being had demon helps you be a little more sturdy.”

“h-how did you guess?” he asks as Kagome watches.

“well the ears where a big clue. I don't mind, you are simply Inuyasha to me.”

his face turns as red as his clothes before he stands and stomps off. “ keh whatever!”

* * *

For the next six months I train with Kaede in archery and with my powers, I only returned home to turn in my uniform and drop out of school since I really didn't need to go anymore. Gramps seemed happy that I wanted to learn and take over for him some day. Mom was a little disappointed but since high school wasn't a requirement and I was happy she let me.

Kagome and Inuyasha set out to retrieve shards and returns every couple weeks so she can go home and resupply and go to school. In this time Kagome had been kidnapped and used to revive her previous life, they bring home a sword, a fox then a monk and a demon slayer. I was pretty good now with my powers and the bow. I decide on their next trip I'll go with, to get a little more experience with people and fights.

It was the third day of our trip, I left them to go forage some herbs that only grow in this part of the forests. I had my bow and quiver as well as a sling bag for the herbs as well as a few sweets to snack on. But as soon as I step into the clearing before me is a large two headed dragon and a little girl maybe six and a green frog demon. I stop and me and the girl make eye contact and I smile, she seemed a little shocked.

“hello. I am sorry if I interrupted you I was simply collecting herbs.” I say as I point to the patch of green a few steps before her. “ might I?”

the girl blinks before she smiles moving over to me . “ yes. Wow you're so pretty, Rin has not ever seen such a pretty women.”

I smile and kneel down stretching out a hand and I take her face and move my thumb up and down on her cheek. “ you're quite cute, I can see when you are grown you will be very pretty. I am Momoko, but you can call me Momo. Is the little demon you guardian?”

“yes, that is master Jaken! Lord Sesshomaru left him with Rin!” she says as the from frowns clearly not liking he was left.

I reach into the bag and pull out two strawberry suckers, pealing the paper away and I hold one out to her as I put the other in my mouth. “ how lucky to have a valiant looking demon as your companion.”

* * *

I spend the next twenty mints picking herbs and talking with the girl. Then I felt a strong demon, but Rin didn't seem afraid. I stand and find a incredibly beautiful male demon in white. I smile at the girl.

“i must return to my companions now little Rin. Here, take this.” I say reaching in my my shorts pocket, feeling the mans eyes on me, and I pull out a leather cored with a bone pendent carved into an arrow head. “ If anyone with ill intent does anything to harm You, even simply scaring you, this pended will let me know and I will come running.” I say as I push some of my powers into it an invisible string going from it to me.

“wow! Are you a demon too?” she asks.

I shake my head. “ no, I am a Miko, but don't worry. I like demons, some more then humans.”

I turn and just before I pass the man I stop and look at him. “good day my lord.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnning!!! Attempted Rape in this Chapter, It wont be too Graphic but i want to warn Just In case it Triggers one of my Readers.

* * *

We end up finding only one shard but I was fine with it. Over the next several months I go with them every once in a while hoping to meet with Rin and her Handsome lord and I couldn't help but be drawn too. Then I felt it, Rin was afraid. I gather up supplies and explain to Kaede that I needed to go and she lets me take a horse. As I ride I follow the pink string that would lead me to her, I ride for nearly a whole day before the string moves and I see a boy with a knife held over the prone Rin. I jump down from the horse and throw myself across her small body, prepared to be hurt for this sweet girl. Then I hear Inuysha and Kagome.

“Momo! What are you doing here?” she asks as I hold the girl.

“my friend was in trouble.” I tell her simply. After a few moments Rin opens her eyes and I smile at her. “ hello little Rin. I'm glad you are safe now.”

“miss momo! You came to save Rin.” she says softly.

“of course.” I reach out and take the pendent and put more of my spiritual power in it. “ there.”

“rin.” Sesshomaru says as we stand. She runs over and smiles. He looks at me and I smile. “ Miko, this Sesshomaru thanks you.”

when they are out of sight I turn and find them looking at me. “ what? I make friends pretty easily.”

Kagome laughs. “ only you.”

I walk over to the horse. “ well I better get back, I left Kaede in such a hurry I think she might worry and that's not good for her age.”

* * *

A few weeks later I had found a hot spring in the woods and since I was alone I decide to go. I gather my bathing supplies and a change of clothes. When I get to the spring I fill up a large wooden tub and undress sitting on a rock and I wash myself before I wash my hair and I step into the warm water. I dunk down open my eyes and see a blurry figure. I stand up the water at my hips and I find Sesshomaru standing there. I blink for a moment, his face doesn't change but I see his eyes dart down.

“Good evening My lord. How may I help you?” I ask with a smile.

“you are a strange human. Do you not fear being vulnerable before this Sesshomaru?” he asks.

“if you wanted to hurt me I'm sure you would have done it well before now.” I tell him before I sink down and relax. “ would you like to join me, my Lord?”

with his face completely stoic he swiftly pulls off his Armour, swords before his clothes and I take his nakedness in, the magenta from his writes reach up his arm and on his hips, he was missing his arms from above the elbow. He steps in and sinks into the water. I move closer.

“may I wash your hair?” I ask him softly, he doesn't speak but turns so I have a better reach. I use a small bowl and wet his hair before I take some of my shampoo and I lather it into his hair, it was a mild scent that Inuyasha said didn't smell as strong as the ones Kagome liked.

I stand and massage it into his scalp he leans back, his bare back touching my middle. After a moment I use the bowl again, slowly rinsing the soap from his head, using one hand to keep it from going down his face. I could feel his eyes on me as I lean back and rinse out the rest before I add the conditioner, doing the same thing. A moment after I rinse the last of it out of his hair he had suddenly turned now with his nose pressed between my breasts and his lone arm wrapped around me, his hand at the small of my back.

I reach to the side and take my brush and gently run it through his hair, once I was finished I Sink down to kneel before him and I look up at him, his golden eyes beautiful in the moon light. I reach up and with a single finger I trace the marks on his face and then his ears, jaw.

“ I'll never under stand how there can be a Being so Beautiful in a world that's full of so much horror and pain.” I say softly with a sad smile as his eyes widen a fraction. “ but then I realize they are there because the world is so. After all what use is the world if that's all there is?” I say as my finger moves across his lips. I move back and stand. “ thank you for your company my Lord.” I say as I step out of the water and his eyes follow me. I pull a white kimono on and pick up my things and I bow. “ I hope to see you again my lord.”

“you may address this one by his name.” his voice calls.

“Sesshomaru.” I say with a smile.

* * *

Several weeks later Kaede asked me to travel to a village, as they needed a healer as a sickness had come. I agreed. It would take a little over a week to get to the village I was dress in my Miko garb, since it was a job for one. I was nearly there when suddenly I was surrounded by human bandits.

I didn't have time to react when I was pulled form the horse and the men where pawing at me. I scream and fight back as one man wraps a rope around my hands as another two start striping my clothes off. I hear them laughing as I struggle and I flare my powers hope to catch some one, anyone's attention as I struggle. The men had striped me bare and one moves to mount me and I use as much strength as I can and I knee him in his groin, this resulted in several punches to the face.

“Sesshomaru.” I whimper out, pleading closing my eyes. Suddenly the hands where gone. I open my eyes and find him there, the men all dead in a pile. I cant help the smile as he turns. “ you came.” I say softly before I pass out.

* * *

I felt soft hands, small. I open my eyes and I'm looking up at his chin and he sat in a stream as Rin stood before me.i blink.

“You have woken.” he says. “ why where you alone?”

“a sickness at a village. They need a healer. Its my duty as a Miko.” I say softly before I reach up. “ you came for me, thank you.”

“rest.” he says.

A few hours later I sat wrapped in a blanket as Rin washed my clothes of the blood. He hasn't spoken but he stays within my sight, sending Jaken to hunt for meat. Rin had finished and did her best to hang them over tree limbs before she walks over.

“can Rin help you momo?” she asks softly.

I smile and wince. “ yes can you bring my bag.” she runs over and then comes back and hands it too me, I take out my first aide kit. “ now you can help me with this cut on my lip and any others I cant see.” I use a cotton ball and put iodine on it. “ now just pat it on all the cuts.” she does and I hold back the wince.

“rin is finished.” she says.

“alright, now just blow on it gently to dry it.” she moves forward and does so and before she can move away I wrap my arms around her. “ I'm gad you are here with me.”

“my pendent flashed and lord Sesshomaru took it and then he came back with you.” she says hugging me back.

I smile. “ I called out for him, I was so afraid but only his face flashed in my mind. I wonder why?”

* * *

It was late when I stood and walked to the tree he was leaned against. I kneel down, the blanket still wrapped around my naked form.

“why did you come for me? Not that I am not thankful, I just wonder why.” I ask softly.

“ Rin showed me the pendent, I used it to sears for you power, it flared and I herd you call for me. Then I found those Vermin.” he says growling at the end.

I move closer until I was between his out stretched legs and my hands where on his face and I press my forehead to his. He doesn't move. “ you could have left me. Turned and walked away.”

“ I could not, not you. Had it been any other I would have left with out a seconds thought. I find myself wanting to keep you safe. Wanting to be around you, like with Rin but different all at once.” he says. I tilt my head down, pressing my lips softly over his for a moment before his hand was on my face looking into my blue eyes with is gold eyes shining with a emotion that I doubt he had felt before. “ it's a weakness.”

I put one hand over his. “ no, you will find that it is something that makes you stronger. It might not seem like it now, but those things you feel for Rin and I they are the strongest thing in the universe.”

he pulls me to curl into his lap. “ sleep.”

* * *

In the morning I dress in my Miko clothes once more and sit on the two headed dragon with Rin as he delivers me to the village. I slid off and take my bag.

“thank you.”

“ we will return in seven days for you. Finish what you must.” he says before he was gone once more.

The sickness was easy to take care of. And when the seven days pass he appears, Jaken rin ad the dragon missing, but with he was another dragon, with white scales and hair. I walk over to him, ignoring the people.

“what's this?” I asks.

“your new mount, so when you are alone she will protect you.” he says simply before lifting me on to its back and leading it away.

“she is beautiful. Thank you for such a generous gift. What is her name?” I as as we walk.

“she has no name.”

“ A-ri.” I say reaching out and stroking her fur.

An hour later we come upon his camp, Rin walking up with two fat fish she had just caught. He stops and helps me down. And lead A-ri to a-un. I walked over to her and knelt.

“hello rin, shall I help you dress you fish and start a fire?”

“oh yes! You can have the other!”

I take the fish from her. “ then you go and bring back a bucket of water.” she takes off and I got to a fallen log and reach into the sleeve of my outfit and pull out my pocket knife, determent the next trip home I will buy me a large buck knife to keep at my hip lest I need a blade again.

I flick my wist and the blade unfolds and I make quick work of gutting then pulling the insides out of the fish. Once I finish rin appeared with the bucket. “ now rinse them off, I will grab some herbs from my pack.” I walk over and pull out the small bottle of rosemary stems I had collected from the garden at home. I move back over and hand it to her. “ now take two stems and put them inside each fish, close the hole with two thrones and put them on a stick. I will start the fire.”

“yes momo!” she says.

I move over to the pile of wood and arrange it before I take my knife and and widdle off some shavings before my hand pulls out the fire starter. I strike it and it catches the scrapings and I lift it into my hand blowing it before i sit it down and start feeding it twigs. The fire takes and crackles and I lean back as rin walks over the two fish on sticks. I smile as she pants the sticks into the ground around the fire.

“there we are now we wait.” I tell her as I stand and go to the log to sit. She follows and sits beside me.

“i am glad your face is better momo.” she says softly.

I take her hand. “ as am I.”

“humans are much more fighting the demons.” she says softly.

I nod. “ yes some are, but not all of them are.” I pull her to stand before and and take her small face in my hands leaning down to press out foreheads together. “ come away o human child. To the waters and the wild with a fairy hand in hand, for the world is more full of weeping then you can understand.” she smiles and puts her hands over mine and we stay like this for a few moments before she moves back and goes to the fish to turn them and kneels beside them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut at the end!

* * *

By sundown I had rolled out my sleeping bag and crawl inside letting rin come in with me. I lay on my side as she burrows into my chest and I fall asleep. A few hours later I wake with a gasp, my breathe heavy. Rin makes a little sound and I look down and my fear was gone. I free one arm and reach out running a finger over her peaceful sleeping face and I smile fondly. Sleep was not going to come again so I simply lay there as rin clutches the from of my shirt I had changed into and mumbles in her sleep. I heat foot steps and I tilt my head up and find Sesshomaru standing.

“you had a nightmare.” he states. “ I could smell the fear then suddenly it was gone.”

“becuse rin was here if she is with me then that means you are near and I have nothing to fear if you are near.” I say softly and rin grumbles and burrow further into my chest and I find myself humming softly a song from a Spanish movie I saw, Pans Labyrinth. She settles after a moment and slowly I feel sleep seeping in, his presence making me feel safe.

* * *

The next morning I set off back to Kaedes village near the forest of Inuyasha. I hug rin and promise that if I want to see her ill ride A-ri to her. She beams a bright smiles and I can't help but hug her tightly Once more.

“i love your smile rin, smile for me like this forever.” I tell her before I move to mount A-ri. As I sit on her I was eye level with Sesshomaru. He steps forward as jaken was talking to rin about something, his hand reaches up and he takes my chin and presses a simple chaste kiss on my lips. As he pulls back I smile before I reach into my pocket of my shorts and pull out a long lock of my hair braided and a spell placed on it to keep my scent and keep it from breaking. I take his hand and press it into it. “ for you.”

he takes it and holds it to his face and the corner of his lips turn up into a small smile. He turns. “ rin. Jaken.” he says walking away.

I smile. “ lets go A-ri.” suddenly she takes to the air and I laugh. Its much faster then the horse, I arive in several hours. I see Inuyasha and the rest around the hut and when I land the wind blows my hair forward and I see Inuyasha eyes widen. He steps forward as I get off and he takes me by the shoulders.

“what did that bastard do?! I can smell him all over you.” he growls.

I blink at him. “ who?”

“Sesshomaru! Why do I smell him all over you?”

“oh he saved me from some bandits that tried to.” I pause as I see Kagome watching him with wide eyes tears at the corner. I push past him and take her face. “ Kagome, whats wrong? Did something happen?”

“oh i-its nothing.” she says softly. “ j-just Kikiyo took my shards and maybe sorta tried to kill me, again.”

my eyes narrow as I feel my power flare up. “ I will slaughter her!” I growl out. “ hurting my dear little sister!”

Kagome smiles. “ its fine really. But where did you get that dragon?”

“oh Sesshomaru gave it to me!” I say with a bright smile and I turn and pull Kagome to her. “A-ri! This is Kagome, my dear little sister!” A-ri turns both heads and lens down to sniff the shocked girl as I reach up and take one head in my hands and I kiss its snout.

Kagome reaches out and strokes the second head. “ please watch out for my sister. She is clumsy and stubborn but very kind.” the head stare for a moment before nodding. “so what happened exactly?”

“oh well I was three days from the village when I was set on by bandits, before I really had a chance to fight back they had pined me down and striped me of my clothes.” I say softly stroking the fur of one of a-ri's heads. “ I fought back even nailed one in the groin before they punched me. For some reason his face was there in my head, so I called out to him as the world started to spin.”

“he came?!” she asks with wide eyes, the others staring with wide eyes.

I smile as I look at her. “ he did. He saved me and took me back to his camp where he and Rin took care of me and escorted me to the village. Then he said ' this sesshoumaru will return In seven days.' before he left.” I say imitating his tone.

“when he returned, he gave you A-ri?” sango asks.

“yes, he brought me back to his camp for the night, this morning they left and I came here.” I tell her.

Kagome smiles. “ I knew he wasn't so bad, at least after he took in that little girl. Guess we should get him a gift in thanks.”

“keh! Its probably some plot to steal tenseiga!” Inuyasha says.

“sit boy!” Kagome says and he slam into the ground and twitches. “ stupid inuyasha. Come on lets go home! I have a test anyways I need to study for!” she says.

I nod. “ sure, I need to pick up some new supplies. The sickness at the village cleared me out on some medicine and I want to buy rin something.” I say as I climb onto A-ri and pull her up behind me, her bag resting with mine behind her. “ sango, can you look after A-ri for me while I'm gone?”

the slayer smiles. “ of course Momoko.”

“thank you! Ill buy you something amazing!”

we arrive at the well and I climb off and kiss each head. “ you can hang out around here but if something happens or some one messes with you go find sango. We will be back in a few days I'll bring you a treat.” I say before we both jump in and land in our time she climbs up and I follow and we go and greet mom who was in the kitchen.

“hello girls. Kagome, you can still make it to school if you want.” she says.

“yeah, I'll take a bath and head out.” she says.

“ I'll go do the shopping so you can just worry about your test. Write me a list and I'll pick everything up.” I tell her.

“thanks momo!”

“so how had it been, your training?” she asks siting down with two cups of tea.

“I love it, I'm a little sad when I think of when it will end and I take over for gramps but.” I sip the tea before finishing.

She smiles. “ yes I understand what you mean. It wont be for a very long time, father is only in his early early seventy's. So you enjoy your time.”

I smile. “ I will. Do you need me to do any shopping for the house?” I asks her.

“oh no, I just went yesterday. You can help out at the shrine if you like.” she says.

* * *

Ten minutes later kagome appears in her uniform with her school bag. I grab my purse and my portable shopping cart that was collapsible. I walk her to the school gates and wave to her as I go and pick up the food and medical supplies grabbing some snacks and treats. After that go to the clothes section, it was going to turn to winter at some point and I worry. I browse the selection until I come across a cute kimono style jacket that the material was think enough and the inside held faux fur.

I take it and grab a faux fur infinity scarf in white that would match Sesshomaru's Fur. Once I had this I browse the jewelry section before I find a simple set, two silver earrings that dangle Crescent moon pendents handing and a simple pendent that matched only a little larger. Pick it up as well as a large bit of leather cordage.

When I arrive home I put every thing in my room before I chance into my Miko hakama and spend the rest of the day helping visitors at the shrine. That night while Kagome studies for the test I go about getting the necklace ready quickly putting in the ear rings and I wrap Rins gift in paper. Over the next few days I collect a few more things, lizard snacks for A-ri and a Simitar I got at a authentic black smiths, made with modern smelting that made the blade stronger and harder to break, I knew sango would like it.

The day we leave I wore a pair of cut off jean daisy dukes and a tank top, it was getting hott, and I would change when I get to the village. We leave together and when we climb up A-ri was waiting. I smile.

“hey my beauty.” I say walking over and I kiss both snouts. “ ready to go to the village?” I ask as I put the bags on her back.

We make it to the village and I hand out the presents to every one before I put my new supplies up before I strap my new buck knife at my hip and tell the others ill be gone for a few days. I get on a-ri.

“i promise I'll be back in three days. Besides A-ri will keep me safe.” I say. Before I pull out a package and toss it to Miroku. “here, saw this and thought of you.” I say before I leave, giggling at the fact that I just gave him a porn magazine. “ lets find Sesshomaru.”

* * *

she takes to the sky and a few hours later I spot a white figure with a dragon. A-ri sets down and I slid off her as rin runs over with a smile.

“Momo!”

I kneel down and hug her tightly. “ rin! I got you a present.”

she pulls back. “really?”

I stand as A-ri walks over and I pull out the package and hold it out. “ here.” she opens it and holds up the jacket and the fur.

“so pretty!” she says slipping it on and then the scarf over her head. “ I match Lord sesshomaru!”

“i thought you could use it when it gets cold.” I tell her.

“oh than you!” she says before she runs over to jaken to show it off.

I walk over to sesshomaru and smile at him. “ hello again. I have a gift for you as well.”

he reaches out and takes a lock of my hair in his hand. “ you have already given me a gift.” he says.

“well perhaps I wanted to give more.” I say pulling of a velvet jewelry bag and I hold it out.

He takes it and even one handed makes it look easy. He holds up the necklace up level with his eyes and looks back to me eyes on my ear, with matching earrings. “ what do you mean by this?” he asks lowly.

I smile shyly. “ I'm sure you know. This is like Rin's, except if you ever fins yourself in need of a little light in the darkness, my light will be there.” I pause. “ you don't have to wear it.”

he holds it out to me. “ I can not engage the clip with one hand.” he says with a blank face.

I take it and un clip it before I stand on my tip toes my chest presses against his Armored I re clip it and let it fall, the Moon hanging ten inches down. “ there.” I say starting to move back.

His hand presses into the small of my back keeping me pressed to him. “ you will stay with us for a time.”

I smile. “ I told them I would return in three days.”

he steps back with a nod. “ I will hunt.”

* * *

Ten minutes later I had built a fire and skin the two fat rabbits he had returned with, taking care to keep the pelts together. Rin sat beside me watching in awe as I put the un usable organs in a cloth and I put the good organs in a pot I brought with water and a few herbs, putting it directly on the fire and making a spit over it for the two rabbits.

“wow, you are so good at this.”

I smile. “ my mother use to take me into the woods often when I was your age, before she died.”

“but miss Kagome said you are her sister and live with you mother grandfather and brother.” she says with a little frown sesshomaru sat few feet away.

“well you see we do not have the same mother.” I tell her. “ my parents met when they where my age, they where together but father left to go learn and my mom didn't know I was there. When she found out she didn't tell him. She was afraid, she didn't want to hold him back or have him marry her simply because of me. She didn't tell me who he was until five years ago when she died, but by this time he had already died.” I say as I turn the rabbit. “ Kagome's mom took me in without question and loved me like I was her own daughter.”

“she sounds very nice.” rin says.

“oh she is. Do you know what she did the first time she saw inuyasha?” I ask with a smile. She shakes her head. “ she walked right up t him and rubbed his ears and called him cute. You have to know, Demons don't show their true selves in our home. She simply saw a cute boy and when she learned he was half demon she made a point of touching them with affection. Since his mom died when he was still young.”

“oh wow! How would she be is she ever met Lord Sesshomaru?” she asks.

I giggle. “ I'm sure she could fawn over him as well. She is like that.”

* * *

twenty minutes later we sat eating out dinner. Once we finished I tear bits of the meat and add it to the soup, put a lid on it for later. I stand and turn to him.

“is there a spring we can bathe in?” I ask him. He nods. I gather my supplies and hold my hand out to rin. “ shall we bathe together?”

when we arrive I gather the water in the bucket before I strip down and turn to rin who does as well. I help her wash her body before her hair and she gets in first and I follow after I had finished. I turn to him as he watches.

“are you going to join us?”

“no.”

I smile and we go about our bath. Once we finish I pull one of my shirts over her head and she runs back to the camp, not far away as I wash her kimono and hang it on a limb. I stand and was going to dress but was stopped by his hand at the nape of my neck and his warm lips on mine. As I wrap my arms around his neck my naked chest pressed against his kimono and I deepen the kiss. He pulls back and buries his nose in my neck and I feel his teeth grazing the skin.

“ sesshomaru?” I ask softly, one hand tangle in his silver hair.

“i can still smell my half brother scent on you.” he says and I feel his tongue wet and warm on my neck.

“and that bothers you?” I ask softly.

“his stench does not belong on what is mine. I will make that clear with this.” he says as he licks and nibbles my shoulder and neck before he moves lower and swirls his tongue around one of my nipples. I gasp, knowing soon his sharp nose would pick up on the arousal of his actions. His menstruation's move to the other nipple down to my stomach and he stops. I hear him take a deep inhale before he was up and suddenly I was seated on a rock with my legs on each shoulder and he licks up on thigh until I feel his warm breath at my bud. “ I wish to taste you. But I will not do so if you tell me no.”

I smile at him. “ if you like.” I tell him.

His face was suddenly pressed closer and I feel his warm tongue gently swipe up. I gasp, my hand holding his hair tightens before he dives deep and my mind goes blank at the feel of his tongue. I moan and can't help my hips bucking before I feel myself explode. I look down and his eyes are tented red but as I sit up the turn back to gold.

“ now my scent is on every part of you. Not only will my foolish half brother smell it but so will any other demon you come upon.” he says moving back.

I sit up and pull his in for a kiss, tasting myself on his lips before I reach down and cup his erection though his clothes. “ please let me.” I say softly.

He doesn't answer but In only a Blink of an eye he was on the rock and I knelt in the dirt. I make quick work of his clothes, opening and pulling him free before I lean forward and lick his tip, taking him in one hand, the other at his hip. He makes a sound, a mix of a growl and a moan. I lick up and down his shaft, moving my hand slowly up and down before I move close and press my breasts to his hard member, pushing them together and moving them up then down a few times before I take him in my mouth.

After a few moments I speed up and his hand was in my hair, not pulling or pushing me down, and I hear his moans and it was like crack, I wanted to hear more and more. So I go faster, take him in my mouth deeper, his hips bucking before he cums in my mouth, I try to swallow as much as possible, but as I lean back and he falls from my mouth is splatters across my chest and face. And again his eyes bleed red. I giggle. “ now I really smell like you.”

he pulls me up and hugs me before he bites down on my shoulder hard enough to break the skin. I gasp, more in shock then pain. “ Mine!” he growls out.

I smiles and rest on hand at the nape of his neck and the other under his clothes on his back. “ Yours, yes.” I say before I lean back.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

That night rin slept in my sleeping bag and he pulls me to curl between his legs. Over the next two days that's how I slept but nothing like what we had done at the spring happened again, the bite mark on my shoulder was tender but when I wore a shirt that it was visible in he would practically purr.

I leave them and head back to Kaede. Inuyasha and the rest where not there, but returned several days later. I was bandaging a mans arm in the hut when I hear a low growl. I turn and find inuyasha. I sigh but finish and send the man away. He leaves and I stand and turn but gasp fining him so close, the others behind him him.

“Sit boy!” kagome yells and he slams down. “ inuyasha you cant just stand so close to her like that suddenly! Jeez what is your problem!”

he frown as he sits up. “ I can smell him all over her! Not just his normal scent but his musk! He scent marked her!”

kagome stares confused but sango blushes bright. “ oh.”

“what does that mean?” she asks the slayer.

“oh well it normally means he is putting his scent on her, to warn males that she is uh well, his chosen rutting partner or mate.” she looks at me. “ d-did he leave a mark?”

I blink a moment inuyasha glaring as kagome goes flush and I move the collar of my shirt over and show the mark. “ like this?”

“oh wow. That's like the human equivalent of an engagement pact. If I might asks, what made the very in control Sesshomaru loose his patience?” sango asks.

“he said he could smell inuyasha on me that he wanted to make something very clear to him.” I say simply, no shame.

“keh he is just using you! He hates humans and would never risk making a half-demon!” inuyasha yells before he was out the door.

“if this is really what you want, I'm happy for you.” kagome says with a smile going after him.

“i much than you lady momoko, for the picture book you gave me. Unfortunately it some how managed to fall into the fire.” Miroku says.

I nod. “ yeah, I though it might.”

* * *

two months pass, a eventful two months. Naraku brings back a deadly group of merciless killers called the band of seven. They torment the group and even little rin. Had the village not been full of refugees from attacks from that group of returned humans I would have come to help. At the holy mountain where the other confront the evil half demon that was the cause of all the troubles to begin with, they keep up their jewel shard hunts and every few weeks I would go to visit rin for few days.

On this day I found rin alone with jaken and A-un. I smile as she shares her food with the imp. It was sun down when he comes back, rin was asleep in my lap. I look up and I smile at him.

“hello.”

he walks forward and stares down at us for a good few moments before he reached into his sleeve and pulls out what appears to be a lock of his hair, it was at lest a foot longer then rin was tall. I take it and press it to my face, soft against my lips and nose. I smile, ignoring the sputtering of the imp watching. I press it between my lips as I dig into my pack beside me for the cord that I had left. Rin snuggles close as I maker quick work of making a long fishtail braid. After a moment I hold it to my lip and whisper the spell to protect it before I place it in a small velvet bag.

“ I hope your search for Naraku goes better then inuyasha and the others. From what I gather he is making all kinds of playthings.”

“ I wish you to return to your home, I do not wish for naraku to use you against myself or my foolish brother.” he says simply.

I half smile. “ I am sorry, I can not do as you ask. Naraku is bigger then my well being, and I can not bare to go someplace where I am safe but rin is not.”

he reaches out wit his hand and puts it on my face. “Foolish human, you are frail and weak. Easy to kill.”

I smile sadly ad I put my hand on his. “ Humans are such. Compared to demons, we live Barely one hundred years. There is only one way for us mortals to live forever. Do you know how that is?”

“ There is no way for mortals to live forever.” he says wit ha frown.

“ its in the memories of those that still remember us. So I know that even if one day I die I will live forever in your memories, in jakens, even A-ri. So I'm not afraid to stay and do my part in fighting Naraku.” his narrow eyes soften.

“I will never understand humans.”

* * *

the next day I leave the small group and return to the village. A few days later the others return. I smile as I boil water and make instant ramen for the rest of them as kagome smiles.

“we saw Sesshomaru.” she says.

“oh? I hope not one was hurt.” I say softly side eyeing a down inuyasha who sat watching us.

“yeah, he brought an otter demon back to life after Shippou begged him. Then he just left.” Sango says softly.

Kagome nods. “ he is different then the first time I met him. There is something more the the hate and indifference in his eyes now.”

I smile. “ it must be Rin.”

“do not discount yourself lady Momoko, I am sure it is in no small part to you.” Miroku says.

I shake my head. “ no, it the completely Unconditional love of a pure hearted child. She loves him with no want of anything but to simply be by his side forever. What man, even a demon could be un effected by such pure feelings?”

kagome smiles. “ I understand what you mean.”

I spend the next hour brushing out shippou's tail from tangles and burs that have gotten tangles in it, he happily lets me with a smile.

“my papa use to do this for me.” he says softly.

I smile before I pick him up and hug him to me nuzzling my face in his hair. “ you must miss him, I know I miss my mother. When I was little she use to hold me like this and even as a human I knew her scent better then anything.” I tell him softly. “ your scent, its close to the one of my memory of her.”

his hands clutch my shirt. And mumbles into it, inuyasha who watched from the corner of the room blinks. I stroke his hair.

“i do not have ears that hear as well as a demon.” I tell him as I manage to make him look up at me.

He flushes a little. “ w-will you be my mama?”

I smile and lift him so out heads rest together. “ if you will have a human.”

he nods. “ yes.”

it was close to eleven at night, Shippou had fallen asleep in my futon, everyone else was seeping as well, but inuyasha had left with a face full of some conflicted emotion. I follow him out until he arrives at the thousand year tree that would one day be in my homes yard. He stands looking at him as I walk forward.

“you are going to die.” he says softly.

I step forward and place my hand on the trunk. “ yes, I am human.”

“shippou, sesshomaru hell even me, we will out live you by not even a fraction of your life. But you still accept us even though I'm sure it hurts to think about.”

I turn to him with a serine smile, his eyes widen and I see a blush on his face. “ of course.”

“y-you. How can you smile like that!” he asks his hands clutched in fists. “ how could she smile like that too!”

“ its simple really.” I tell him turning back to the tree. “ you have to smile, even when you can feel your heart breaking. I'm sure your mother felt that way too. Knowing you would out live her, but I'm sure she was relived. She knew without a shadow of a doubt you would live a long life and find your own happiness.” before I can react he turns me and traps my hands above my head with one hand the other pressed against my hip as he looks down, the edges of his eyes red.

“why him? I would have.” he growls out but doesn't finish before he not too gently presses his lips to mine. I gasp and struggle against him. This was not right, I could not let this happen. I flare out my holy powers, not enough to kill him but enough to shock him. He jumps back and stares at me, his eyes going back to normal before they widen. “ Momoko I.”

I run back to the hut and crawl into the futon with shippou. I pull him to my chest. I clutch my eye shut my mind racing a mile a minute. I didn't understand, while I was friendly with him I had never once given him the impression that my feelings where more then a friend. I don't sleep, I keep going over it in my mind.

By morning the only answer I have is that it had something to do with Sesshomaru. I clutch shippou closer to me as Sleep takes me. When I open my eyes again I felt over hot and heavy. I blink my eyes and try to sit up but cant find the strength.

“do not move child, you have a fever.” Kaede says from beside me. “ the others left though little shippou hated to leave your side I assured him I would do my best to restore you to health.”

I smile lightly. “ I see. I am sorry to worry you.”

* * *

The next several days pass in a blur of sleep. One night while kaede slept I made my way outside and into the forest but it was difficult, my body still felt heavy but I needed the fresh air. I make it to the small clearing near the well before I have to sit. I close my eyes and then I felt a hand. I open my eyes and cant help the smile.

“Sesshomaru.” I say weakly.

His eyes narrow as he pulls me closer to him. “ that mongrel. He has caused this.”

“ you know why I have this fever?” I ask him.

“ that half-breed tried to cover my scent marking and has cause your body harm.” he says before he presses his lips to mine and I felt a swell of hot and cold energy wash over me. My Whole Body relaxing and the heaviness of my body disappearing. He leans back and I smile up at him.

“you came for me again.” I say softly.

He sits and shifts me to lay across his lap his clawed hand in my hair. “i do not understand, how can someone so frail hold such power over me.”

I smile and laugh lightly. “ I'm sure you will find the answer when you are meant to.”

“i smell the Fox child on you.” he says.

I nod. “ yes, he asked me if I would be his mother. Is it strange for a human to to love a demon so much, that the thought of him ever dying feels like it might utterly destroy me? That nothing in the world would be worth his life?” I shake my head, “ you don't need to answer.”

a few moments later he stands and carries me back to the hut, and lays me in the futon. “ you should recover in a few days time.” he says leaving.

The next time I see Inuyasha and the others was a few weeks later, several nights previous the sky turned blood red and Kaede said it meant her sister had died. When they arrive I see Shippou and I run forward.

“Shippou!” I call out arms held wide with a bright smile.

“Mama! You're better!” he yells jumping into my arms happily and I rub my cheek to his.

“A silly fever would not stop me.” I tell him as he giggles. I see a new demon I had not seen but judging by his appearance he must be Koga the wolf demon.

He stares at me with wide eyes. “ y-your face, I know your face.” he says stepping closer but he sniffs and practically jumps back. “ shit, I don't want no trouble with that dog bastard!”

I smile as I cradle shippou to my chest. “ don't worry, my sister says your a good guy. I would protect you.”

“yeah, mama is amazing like that! She is a super nice and kind Miko really strong too!” shippou says.

“yeah, my sister is pretty amazing.” Kagome says.

“not gonna risk it, Dog breathe take care of kagome!”

they decide to stay for a while to recover from the battle and the loss. I leave shippou with kagome taking a-ri to sesshomaru. When I arrive I find him with a boy. I land.

“A-ri, go back and look after Shippou. When they leave again come and find me.” she snorts and takes off as I walk over, my bag on my back and rin smiles.

“momo!” she calls running over and I kneel hugging her to me.

“Iv'e missed you rin. My have you grown a little taller?” I ask as I lean back and look at the boy who flushes pink. “ oh my, has your lord taken in another human child?”

“Momoko.” sesshomaru says. “ you may travel with us.”

I smile as I stand taking the girls hand. “ Thank you, I do not really want to be close to Inuyasha right now. Its safer for both of us if I'm with you.”

“what of your fox pup?”

“Kagome will take care of him, it was actually him that told me to come to you. He said that you could protect me much better then him. My sweet Shippou.” I tell him.

He pauses in his stride and looks over his shoulder. “ the boy recognize me are your chosen. That will make things easy once the fight with Naraku is over.”

I smile and shake my head before I lift the two children and put them on a-un back before I climb up. We travel for three days before on the night of the third he transforms into a giant demon dog and then there was another. When they come back down the other dog shifts into a beautiful women, and I can see him in her face.

I smile as we are lead to a castle and they speak. Then suddenly a black demon dog pears and takes the children into its mouth and jumps into the portal his sword created and he follows, the portal closes before I can follow.

“Sesshomaru, Rin!” I call feeling panic, my breathing was getting difficult, a anxiety attack. I felt a little hand and I look down to find jaken.

“do not fear women, our lord will not die so easily.” he says.

I nod. “ yes and he will save her.”

“tell me, who are you to my son? Who is the girl?” she asks. Before I can answer I felt the pendent the I had given rin pulse and I watch with wide eyes though the projection the demoness was showing as he cuts the dog and rin and Kohaku fall. As I watch the boy pick her up and run as he fights off another monster. Once he had won they start to walk once more. But I could just feel. Rin was dead. I needed to reach him or her. I clasp my hands together and close my eyes, praying this idea works. I Focus my powers into my voice.

Watasha hana ka  
Chouchou ka  
Oni ka  
Aware mi mo yo mo  
Araryou mono ka  
Beni no Kawari ni  
sasu no was Yaiba ja  
Tanto homete kudashanse

My voice was clear and I could feel the pendent around her neck. I open my eyes and see him trying to revive her with his sword but it doesn't seem to be working. I ignore the two talking as I continue trying to protect her.

Watasha saku hana  
saite ureshi ya  
aware itsuka wa  
chiriyuku mo hana  
en wa kireru ga  
ano ko was kirenu  
kirerya jigoku ga futeyuku

suddenly a demon takes rin and they go after her. Her light was fading, going some where beyond my reach. I felt tears stream as I watch him leap up and destroy the giant that heldRrin, but by the time he has her her light was gone.

Watasha Karehana  
oni no tsubomi ja  
tomete tomaranu  
irozuka chiiro ja  
beni mo ana ko mo  
washi ni wa iranu  
itsuka tsubomi  
ni modoryanse

My voice as I finish the song come out sorrowful. I bury my face in my hands unable to contain the tears, sweet rin was gone. I would never hear her laugh again. Hold her hand or sing songs with her. I felt him returning and I jump up and run to her lifeless body. I take her hand in mine.

“Rin.” I say softly and I feel Kohaku putting his hand on my shoulder.

“little imp, why do you and the human cry?” his mother asks.

“Because my lord by his very nature would not shed a tear when he is sad, so I will do it for him.” Jaken says.

“Are you sad sesshomaru? Very well. This is the child's last chance.” she says and I watch as she puts the necklace she wore over rin it pulses with blue light and just as she takes it off I feel rins life. I lean back and watch as he takes her small face in his hand, her name a whisper.

I stand and walk to the women before I fall to my knees in a deep bow. “ thank you, for returning his Light.”

“his light?” she asks.

I sit up and smile a water filled happy smile. “ His light In the darkness, what he wants to protect. Though I think he is just now realizing he is capable of it.”

she blinks down at me before a smile breaks out on her face as she pulls me to stand and takes my face in her hands. “i see. And you? What are you to him?”

“what ever he needs me to be, for how ever long he needs it.” I tell her.

Before she can say anything I was pulls away from her and tucked into his side. “ mother, you take liberty's with that which is mine.” I half smile at her as we turn to leave. I move away from him and lift up rin into my arms.

“rin.”

“momoko, I could hear you singing before.” she says softly leaning into me her chin on my shoulder. “ you sounded so so sad.”

“ That was you lady momoko?” kohaku asks. “ I felt this warmth that I know was not from the jewel shard. In the air I could hear a faint voice.”

“ I was trying it connect with rin and Sesshomaru, I thought maybe I could use the powers I have to protect her but it was too late. I am thankful to the Lady mother.” I tell him.

* * *

I stay with them a few days before I needed to get back to my duties. I stood before sesshomaru and I take his face and kiss him. He responds after a moment.

“ I wish you to stay by my side.” he says simply.

I smile. “ when everything is over, I will stay with you for as long as I am able. Until then, I must do my duty and help all I can with the powers I was gifted. A-ri should be returning for me soon. She always seem to know when I need her.” just as the words leave my mouth she appears. “ see. She will get me safely back.”

he stares at me for a while. “ if any harm comes to you, the revenge will be swift.”

“ Thank you. Take care of her for me, Protect your light.” I tell him looking at rin who was playing with jaken.

“she is not my only person I want to protect.” he says before they leave.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

When I return the others have left, needing to find something. So I throw myself into my work as a priestess and I go down the well to make sure everything is fine with them. I knew things where going to be crazy soon. With one shard left it would hopefully end soon. They return early one morning and I see him, his arm that was once gone there and a new sword his clothes dirty. I cant help but rush past Inuyasha and the others and throw myself at him.

I wrap my arms around his neck. “ you're back.”

For the first time since meeting him he wraps both arms around me, one at the back on my neck the other at the small of my back, he presses his nose to my neck. “momoko. You are safe.” he says softly.

I smiles. “ I promised.” I say as he stands me and I reach out taking a lock of his hair and pressing it to my lips. “ you managed it. That power that was hidden inside is finally out.”

he takes his new hand and puts in on my cheek, his thumb rubs across my bottom lip. “ yes. But now I must leave rin and jaken here while I hunt.”

I nod and Step back. “ yes, and I will guard your light with my life.”

he leaves and I go to the now very crowded hut where Kohaku lay asleep. And I go about making dinner, shippou not far away. Kagome was sad about her powers being sealed and decides to go home, to study and take her entrance exam for high school.

I stay to look after the little ones. It was late, every one asleep, rin and shippou in my sleeping bag near my futon. Inuyasha had yet to speak to me since the incident that cause me to become sick.i walk out and look up at the sky.

“he really cares. About you and rin.” Inuyasha voice says from the side. “ I need to apologize. For before. I was trying to make you mine so I wouldn't have to chose between them. And even after her marked you. I know that's why you got that fever.”

I nod. “ I forgive you. But I have to ask, do you love my sister? Truly unequivocally love her?”

“ I don't know.”

“go to her, it may be safer over there but she loves you.”

* * *

ten days pass before the sky darkens and kohaku stands with this darkness behind him. Rin runs to stop him and gets knocked back and I cover her body with mine as the house collapses on top of up. Then pain and darkness and a nightmare of death. The next time my eyes open rin was missing.

“rin, I must find rin.” I say trying to get up.

“momo, please don't move. You have been badly inured.” Kagome says.

I reach out to her. “ you have to save her, please please.” I say as I reach up and take out a earring and infuse it with my powers to the string that would lead her to rin. “ this will lead you to her.”

she takes it and puts it in her right ear lobe and takes my hand. “ stay here, when its over we will get you to the hospital at home.”

Shippou and kohaku are left with us and jakken. But soon they follow and the pain in my ribs vibrated with every breathe. I take out my note book and write letters for each of them, a feeling telling me that I was unlikely to see them again. First I write to Shippou. Then rin and even jaken. I write one together for sango and miroku one for inuyasha. The last two are for Sesshomaru and his mother. I write their names on the folded papers and give them to Kaede.

“please. If my feeling is right I don't think I'm going to be able to stay. These are for them, a way I can say goodbye. And I have to thank you, you have taught me so much but I have a favor.” I say.

“anything.”

“take care of rin and shippou?” at her nod I smile as I sit up and take my knife and take my long hair and cut it off just below my ears. I push power in it to preserve it. “ this is for you. Do with it what you like. We need to gather everything from my time I need to keep it close. If anything is left behind, burn it.”

a few hours later one of the village men appears and lifts me up gently and I pull my bag with me as he rush to the forest. I watch as the giant spider in the sky falls, heading to the village. Kagome shots her arrow and in a great light the miasma vanishes. The man sets me down and and then in a flash of light I felt myself slam down into the dirt. I yell out in pain and look up and see worried faces, I felt my bag. I hold my hand out.

“m-mama.” I say before I pass out.

* * *

In my dream all I can see is sesshomaru. I want to see him. It was like I could feel him. Then I could see him with the others on the other side. I move forward and put my hands out I was transparent like a ghost.

“sesshomaru. I never got the chance to tell you in person, how I felt.” I float up and kiss him. Before I whisper. “ I love you.” I say I shatter into flower petals.

Beep beep beep.

That was the sound I first recognize. Ah I was in the hospital. I moan and crack open my eyes. White walls.

“well come back. You gave you family quite a start. You have been sleeping for coming on three weeks.” a nurse says walking into my view.

“s-sesshomaru.” I whisper out before I close my eyes again.

“momoko. Wake up.” I hear, kagomes voice.

I blink. “ kagome? D-did. Is he? Rin?” I ask.

“we won, rin was fine the last time I saw her. We cant go back. The well is sealed.” she says softly her eyes full of tears.

“no, I need to get back to him, I promised.” I say tears in my eyes too.

She hugs me. “ I'm sorry.”

* * *

Three years pass. And I keep the lock of hair he gave me close to me. It still smelled of him. I wonder sometimes if they ever got my letters, if they where still around in this time. I kept hoping that he would come, surely he would come. But after waiting and waiting I was losing hope.

Then as I return from my shift in the temple I see kagome going into the well house, out mom following her. As I change, I look out the window and see mom waking out and a pulse of energy. I stand wide eyed for a moment before I was running down and as I jump down the well I close my eyes and hope pray. But I land in a loud thump and look up to fins I'm still in my time.

“why! let me back, please!” I yell slamming my hands onto the dirt, I hunch over sobbing before I sit up with a glare at the dirt and I dig my fingers in the dirt and push my miko powers. I could feel a pulse like how it felt as kagoe disappeared so I push further and harder with more and more power, a trickle of blood started in my nose, but I refuse to give up. If he would not come to me I would go to him. Then I felt it it, like a pop of the unlocking of a door. As my world went dark I saw a flash of white.

“Momoko.”

my eyes open and I see his beautiful face hovering over me. I reach out. “ Sesshomaru. Please don't be a dream.”

“it is not a dream.” he says softly before he presses his lips to mine before he gathers me into his arms and jumps.

As he lands on the grass I realize I had been at the bottom of the well. “I've missed you.” I way wrapping my arms around his neck.

He doesn't speak again and simply takes off towards the village. In moments I see her and I scramble to get to her.

“rin! Rin rin rin rin rin.” I chant as he lets me down and when I get to her I drop to my knees and hug her middle, my head now at her chest. “ rin, your safe. I was so afraid.”

she wraps her arms around my head. “ I am sorry. But I'm very glad that you have returned. Lord Sesshomaru has been very sad since you and the lady kagome Vanished.”

“i love you rin, like you are my daughter like I love Shippoo. The thought of you getting hurt scared me more then how injured I was.” I tell her.

“injured?” he half growls before he stands me up and looks me over. “ where? When?”

“i used my body to shield rin on that day. When I appeared back home I was bed ridden for a month. But that was three years ago. I'm completely healed.” I tell him taking his hand. “ can we go to a private place? And some one send a letter to shippou?”

“I'll send a letter for you Momo.” rin says wit ha smile.

* * *

In moments I was held bridal style and we where flying in the air. As we pass I hear kagome calling him big brother and I wave to her. After thirty minutes he lands in front of a small house and steps in. he sits me down and in moments there was a fire going in the middle of the room.

I step forward and unbuckle the chest plate and set it to the side as he stands watching me. I pull at the ties of his kimono and before long he stood completely naked and I see the pendent I had given him lay against his chest. I finger it.

“you wore it.” I tell him.

He steps forward and in a span of three Blinks I stood bare in front of him as he takes my face in one and and pulls me flush against his chest. “ in terms of youkai courting, this gift was a form of marking me as yours.”

I smile. “ I missed your smell.” I tell him before I pull his face down kiss him deeply

he hoist me up and I wrap my legs around his waist as one hand grips the flesh of my ass. He walks forward and I felt my back pressed against the wall. After a few moments he twists me around to stand and his fingers make their way down to ready me for him, one hand massaging a breast. I moan out his name as a clawed finger carefully rubs me as he growls lowly into my shoulder before I spread my legs wider and wiggle my rear against his hardness.

“ take me.” I tell him firmly.

It didn't take anything more as she shifts and enters me from behind and thrusts quickly and with force my face pressed into the wall as I do my best to roll my hips in time with him. I reach back and take his neck in my hands and I turn and kiss him. Then with one final thrust we bother explode in pleasure. And I gasp for breath and only his hands now wraps around me keep me from collapsing.

“wow.” I say almost drunkenly.

He pulls out and lifts me up bridal style. “ you are going to bare me sons.” he says as me sits on the futon and I curl into his lap.

“oh?” I ask softly twirling my fingers in his hair.

“you are fertile today, it is much like a female demons heart cycle. I could not stop myself from filling you with my seed.” he says.

I giggle. “ then you need to marry me before they are born. I do not what any child we have to be called a bastard. I was called it too many times to count and it burned. But.” I pause.

“what is it?” he says.

“they will be half demons will they not? Your people will not accept them will they?” I ask softly.

“they will accept them or Die by my hands. My mother will wish us to have a traditional mateing ceremony.” he says.

I nod. “ if it was possible my mother would like a big wedding.”

“it would be possible, in your letter you stared you are from five hundred years in the future. It would be a simple matter of my future self appearing on the right day.” he say softly.

“what a sad thought, by then I will have died and he would wait so long for a single day?” I say softly.

He growls. “ no, with the tradition mateing it will bind your life to mine. That would mean that you will only die when I die, you will not age once it is done..”

I move to kneel between his legs and take his face in mine. “ then yes, I would love for you to meet my mother , my grandfather and my little brother. Then I can ask him why he never came for the three years I was in the future.”

he wraps his arms around me and pulls me flush against him. “ perhaps he feared if he saw you then he would lose himself and this might not hap happened as it did.”

“I'm going to tell you the one thing I regretted not being able to three years ago. I Love you Sesshomaru. I think I have since the first moment I saw you.” I tell him looking into his golden eyes “ you where the most beautiful man I had ever seen and yet you looked so lost.”

“let us sleep. In the morning we can go find your sister so I can bring you both to my mother so she can arrange the mateing and we will have you kitt and rin.” he says.

* * *

I woke early, him spooning me and I frlt his erection against my rear. I cant help but grin as I slowly turn to face him and gently push him on his back before I straddle him and slowly sink down. His eye snap open and he looks up, his eyes edged red and wide as I rise up and sink back down slowly.

Then swiftly I was on my back and he was thrusting into me, both hands griping my hips his long silver hair slightly tangled. I reach up and pull him down into a kiss. When we both finished he leans back on his legs and pulls me up to sit on his lap.

“Women, you will wake me in this way every morning.” he growls out before he bites down on the Bite mark on my shoulder/neck.

I smile. “ If I was up before you and your very nice cock is poking me, I will. Unless of course we have pups in the bed.”

“let us dress and get ready I'm sure your kit will be arriving soon.” he says.

I grin as I look into his golden eyes before I move to get off but find I cant. I smile at him. “ looks like we have Knotted so I'm positive we will have a pup soon enough. It didn't happen last night.”

I holds my ass as he moves to stand on his knees before he goes back only to turn to sit the moment causing a good feeling in me and I roll my hips. He growls as his hips jerk. “ this is most problematic.”

* * *

Thirty minutes later we are finally able to move apart. He moves and pulls his clothes back on before he pulls out a Kimono and dresses me with gentle hands before he slides wooden sandals on my feet and leads me back to the village.

As we arrive I see the group, songo with a baby and miroku with two toddlers. Rin was talking to Shippou who had grown to be all most as tall as rin. I see his nose twitch before he turns.

“Mama!” he yells running to us and I scoop him up. “ Mama I missed you so much!”

I bury my face in his hair. “ Shippou!” I say, my mid back braid hanging over my shoulder and I drop to my knees and pull back. “ lets have a look at you.” I say hands on his face. “ you got taller.”

he smiles. “ yeah. Lord Sesshomaru has been teaching me about demons. I told him you would come back one day and that if you didn't id just have to wait and find you in the future!”

I grin. “ smart boy.”

his nose twitches again. “ you smell funny.”

I grin as I stand up. “ ah well I'm not sure how to explain that.”

“ We will be having a traditional Inu mateing and Momoko has expressed her wish to also have a Wedding in your time for you human family.” Sesshomaru says looking at Kagome. “ we are going to Visit my Mother to get things started and for her to plan. The ritual is carried out on Full moons, this will give at least two weeks to a month to ready it. How long will it take for your mother to prepare?”

both of us laugh. “ I guess if we do it at home a month would be fine. First though we have to make sure the Well still works.” she says.

Two hours later we discover the well did indeed still work. After a little explanation mom squeals happily and says she will get on the planing even if its a sort period of time. The moment we jump back over the edge of the well I was half up the step ladder when he pulls me up and pulls me to his chest.

“i wasn't gone that long.” I say with a smile.

“even a moment with out you is far too long.” he says before he turns to rin and shippou. “ we will return by tomorrow morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a Comment and A Kudo if you Enjoyed it. This is Mostly finished and will just take time to Edit and Post.


End file.
